Intercambio de parejas
by marietta93vlc
Summary: En el instituto Forks el director manda hacer un trabajo a los alumnos. Cada estudiante deberá finjir una relación de pareja, con el nombre de el alumno sacado de una chistera. Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN: MAL DÍA

El director, no había llamado, para hacer una clase de trabajo práctico, y Edward estaba inexplicablemente tenso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí.

-Nada- afirmó apretando los dientes.

Nos llamaron al gimnasio, para las explicaciones y toda esa clase de cosas, aburridas.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó una voz estridente, parecía que habían matado a alguien.

Vale… me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Porfavor… Sr Director, pienseselo dos veces antes de mandarnos hacer este trabajo- suplicó Alice con su voz de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué trabajo?-murmuré desconfiada.

Esto me estaba dando muy mala espina.

Alice había puesto su carita de gatito abandonado, pero cuando estaba a punto de convencerle…

-¡¡¡CHOCOLATE!!!- bramó Emmett.

Ahora, si que podía decir que estaba completamente perdida y asustada.

-No vas a comer chocolate ahora- replicó Rose en tono maternal.

Les miré como si hubieran perdido el juicio.

-¿Emmett come chocolate?- inquirí estupefacta.

-Si.

Raro… ¿Desde cuando los vampiros comen chocolate?

-Le gusta como huele y la sensación que le produce cuando se deshace en su boca.

Decidí morderme la lengua.

Alice, lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Emmett, ya que, gracias a su interrupción, perdió cualquier oportunidad de hacer cambiar de parecer al director.

Luchando por hacer caso omiso a la interrupción de los Cullen, el director continuó.

-Tenéis que hacer un trabajo práctico, sobre la relación de pareja. Vuestros nombres estan en un sombrero, iré sacándolos, y conforme salgan, seréis emparejados.

Genial… novio nuevo.

Fueron saliendo nombres de la chistera, hasta que:

-Edward Cullen con… Jessica Stanley.

No pude evitarlo, me eché a reír, la cara de Edward era un poema.

-Buena suerte campeón- bromeé cuando se fue junto a su "pareja".

Intentó contener un gruñido en vano.

-Isabella Swan con… Mike Newton.

-Mierda- grazné.

El gruñido de Edward aumentó.

-¿Qué? ¿No puede ser posible?- replicamos Jessica y yo a la vez, lo que lo hizo aún más patético.

Mike, por el contrario, estaba más feliz que una lechuga.

Vi intenciones homicidas en el rostro de mi ángel, Alice le retuvo.

Después de aquella modesta interrupción, el director continuó, intentando pobremente, liberar la tensión del ambiente.

-Rosalie Hale con… Alice Cullen.

¿Lesbianas? No podía ser posible.

-Pero… somos mujeres- objetó Rose.

-¿Y…?- inquirió el director, por su mal humor, ambas supieron que aquel no era el momento de objetar nada.

-No puedes salir con tu hermano, sería algo incesto- afirmó el director a Rosalie, casi gritándole.

La aludida, decidió no replicar.

En ese momento, de di cuenta de que solo faltaban 2 personas por emparejar:

-Emmett Cullen con… Jasper Hale.

Me tapé la boca para hora una carcajada.

-Jasper, mi amado- proclamó Emmett antes de intentar… ¿Besarle?

Me giré para vigilar que Mike aún siguiera con vida, pero, no estaba.

¿Y Mike? ¿A dónde esta Mike?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: Hi!! Aki esta una servidora probando hacer algo nuevo!!! No estoy muy segura de si los fics de risa son lo mío, pero por lo menos lo voy a intentar, si no os gusta, pues lo borro y sin problemas oks?¿**

**GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: ¿ESTÁS CELOSO?

Mike oficialmente había desaparecido, asi que decidí, quitarle hierro al asunto, incluso podría decir que me alegré, ya que… seguramente, si Edward le hubiera visto, ahora mismo, estaría muerto.

-Bella, amor ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de vacaciones a las maldivas?- inquirió Edward traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos dorados.

No quería ir, no estando él con Jess de pareja.

Se aproximó a mí, y su rostro desorganizó todos mis procesos mentales, transformándome en un maniquí a su merced.

Edward sonrió angelicalmente, al percatarse de que ya tenía la partida ganada; se aproximó a mí regocijándose, volvió a sonreír y unió sus labios junto a los míos para conseguir definitivamente que cambiara de opinión.

-¡NOOOOO! Edward ¿Cómo has podido?- gritó Jess haciendo el numerito de novia celosa -¡Me fuiste infiel!

Ahora estaba haciendo como si llorara.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es que…- se intentaba disculpar mi ángel pobremente, no quería suspender su trabajo.

-¡Ah! ¿Asi que yo soy tu segundo plato? ¿Por que no me dijiste que tenías novia? Eres cruel Edward Cullen, muy cruel, jugaste con nuestros sentimientos- afirmé yo sobreactuando un poco.

Jess sonrió al ver que le seguía el juego.

Apreté los labios intentando ahogas una carcajada.

-Podríamos ir a un asesor matrimonial- afirmé- el novio, la novia, y la amante ¿Qué os parece?

Jess aceptó.

-¡Ascensor matrimonial! ¡Yupi!- murmuró Emmett optimista- esa una buena idea eso del ascensor ¡Iremos TODOS!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Esta noche dormí FENOMENAL tomándole el pelo a mi novio.

Hasta que…

-_Clavelitos, clavelitos, clavelitos de mi corazón, yo te traigo clavelitos, colorados igual que un fresón…_

Desconfiada, me asomé por la ventana, para encontrarme con un orgulloso Mike, cantándome la canción de clavelitos, rodeado de una tuna de mariachis.

Vale… Definitivamente, Edward le mata.

Me giré para impedírselo pero…

Ta chan, no estaba.

Alarmada, me volví a asomar por la ventana, para encontrarme a Mike, con cara de estar a punto de hacerse pis encima.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Charlie.

¡Ouch!

Se asomó por la ventana, y…

Fue a por su pistola.

En pocos segundos, me encontré a Mike dando vueltas por mi jardín, como un cachorrito abandonado, y a Edward riéndose de el… NORMAL, el es a prueba de balas.

5 minutos después, ya habían despertado a todo el vecindario, con coro de ladridos de perros incluidos.

Me cubrí el rostro con la mano avergonzada.

Finalmente, ambos acabaron arrestados por mi padre.

¡Genial! Refunfuñé internamente, ahora tendré que esperar al bis a bis para ver a mi novio.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS…

Mi móvil sonó, miré el indicador de llamadas y contesté.

-Edward ¿Estás celoso?

-Gracias por recordarme que he malgastado mi única llamada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: hello!! Wiiiiiii!! Trank you!! De verdad!! Me habeis dejado un montón de reviews con ánimos de que continúe, de verdad espero no decepcionaros!!**

**Un beso (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: PLANTANDO A JASPER

EMMETT POV

-¡Emmett estate quieto!- me regañó la duendecilla.

-Vale.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo; si mi Jazzy es un chico, yo soy una… ¡¡Horror!! ¡Yo soy una chica más alta que el!

Esto no puede ser posible.

"Piensa Emmy" me proclamé internamente mientras me pintaba los labios con la barra labial rosa de Rose.

¡Ya sé!

Ayer Esme estuvo plantando Claveles y me dijo que no jugara con el abono, porque si no, no crecerían las plantas.

¡ABONO! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes?

¡Pero que lista que soy!

-Jazzy amor mío- le llamé.

Mi príncipe huyó, parecía espantado por mi vestido de lunares.

-¿Q-Que haces Emmett?- tartamudeó verdaderamente aterrado.

No le contesté, le agarré en brazos y me lo llevé al jardín Cullen; por suerte Edward había cavado un hoyo para enterrar vivo a Mike Newton ayer.

Le introduje dentro y…

-¡Maldición!- chille- ¡No funciona!

-Emmett suéltame- protestó Jasper.

-Nunca.

Entonces, vi una manguera.

-Wiiiiii ¡Agua! ¡Genial! Seguro que asi la planta Jasper crece enseguida.

Abrí el grifo y lo empapé de arriba para abajo, Jasper me suplicaba que le soltara entre jadeos, pero yo no le hice caso, y…

-Vaya timo ¡No creces planta de pacotilla!- le acusé.

-¡No soy una planta!- protestó Jazz entre jadeos.

Ah, vale, me cuadra, pero…

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le recriminé haciéndome el indignado- nuestra pareja no tiene comunicación- sollocé- Edward tiene razón deberíamos ir al ascensor pronto.

Jasper me miró con expresión de "Has perdido un tornillo".

-Pues me das igual- grité- crecerás quieras o no.

-¡AHHHHHH!- chilló Alice- ¡Mi vestido!

Oh, no.

Mi hermoso vestidito de lunares, se ha manchado de agua y abono por culpa del imbecil de Jazz.

-Eres cruel- le acusé a mi amado- me manchaste el vestido.

Alice, me arrancó el traje de cuajo dejándome en sujetador y tanga.

-Emmett ¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior?- quiso saber Rose.

-Ponérmela- contesté simplemente.

Alice empezó a discutir con Jazz y cinco minutos después, vino toda la familia Cullen a echarnos dentro de un taxi, de camino al Ascensor.

-Pero que maleducados- me quejé.

Jasper no me contestó; inspiró y espiró intentado evitar su ataque Emo.

-Uff… que mal huele- protestó nuestro chofer.

-¡Atrevido!- le pegué con mi bolso.

Tengo hambre….

¡Ya lo tengo! Me comeré al conductor.

-Señor- le llamé batiendo mis pestañas con rimel- ¿Le puedo comer?

Me echó una mirada muy fea, que no debería de mandar a una señorita recatada como lo era yo, nuevamente, le pegué con el bolso.

Busqué los cubiertos; saqué la sal y me relamí los labios con anticipación.

-¡Detenté Emmett!- sollozó Jasper.

Inexplicablemente, yo también me puse muuuy triste.

-¿Por qué lloras Emmett?- me preguntó el conductor.

-Porque se me ha olvidado el babero, y ahora no puedo comerte sin mancharme mi nuevo vestido.

Que esta vez era de patitos, me lo compré en una tienda infantil, la falda me esta un poco corta.

Nuestro chofer nos empujó literalmente fuera del coche cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Orgulloso, agarré a mi Jazz con la mano, y nos dirigimos a ver al ascensor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mar(II)etta: y bien?¿ Que les pareció?**

**Madre mía, creo que en mi vida había soltado tantas paridas juntas.**

**Weno… me da que mañana actualizaré el fic de marginada oks?¿**

**Un besazo!!**

**GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEDICO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO A LOS 3 PRIMEROS QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW!! **…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 3: CONTENEDOR Y DON SIMÓN

EMMETT POV

Llegamos a un comedor muuuy grande, y fue entonces cuando vi a mi ascensor.

-¡¡ASCENSOR!!- grité en busca de ayuda, ese era mi ascensor matrimonial.

Entré dentro y empecé a contarle mis penas:

-Creo que mi Jazzy no me ama- le confesé- esta todo el día hablando con la duendecilla.

Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas, por la persona tan incomprendida que soy.

En ese momento las puertas se cerraron, y yo me asusté.

¡¡¡ERA UN ASCENSOR ASESINO!!! ¿Pero como no me había dado cuenta? ¡Que tonta que soy!

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!- chillé a viva voz pidiendo ayuda, a sabiendas que sería en vano, este ascensor, parecía muuuy sádico, ¡Un asesino en potencia!

-Porfavor ascensor no me mates- imploré, poniéndome de rodillas- te daré chocolate, esta rico- me lo metí en la boca.

¡Oh, no! Me lo comí todo. Ahora seguro que si me mata.

BELLA POV

Acabaron de dar la libertad a Edward, gracias a su pequeña "aportación" económica.

-No deberías de hacer eso- le regañé- es desleal.

Se encogió de hombros.

Jess que me había acompañado a comisaría se echó a reír.

Nos pusimos camino al asesor matrimonial cuando…

_-¡¡¡NO ME MATES!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR TENEDOR NO LO HAGAS!!!_

¿Y, eso?

Especulativos, llamamos al ascensor y…

Oh… dios, mío.

Emmett se encontraba de rodillas sollozando, con un vestido demasiado corto de patitos, mal maquillado, con restos de abono en la cara, y la boca le olía a… ¿Chocolate?

Esto no pinta bien, nada pero que nada, bien.

-¡Bella!- gritó lanzándose a mis brazos.

Caí al suelo estrepitosamente.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró.

-¡Tenedor NO!- chilló Emmett regañando al ascensor.

¿Tenedor?

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Jess por mí.

Edward volvió a llamar al botón, y las puertas se abrieron.

-Se llama así- repuso Emmett tranquilizándose un poco.

Señaló con su dedo índice un cartelito en el que ponía "LOS PAPELES AL CONTENEDOR, GRACIAS".

-¿Contenedor?- inquirí escéptica.

-Sip, su nombre era demasiaaaaaaado largo, asi que se lo acorté a tenedor- afirmó un Emmett orgulloso.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Desde el megáfono nos llamó una voz femenina muy estridente y nasal.

Tragué.

Hicimos caso de las indicaciones.

-El doctor Don Simón quiere veros.

¿Don simón? De que me sonaba eso.

-Mira, como el de la tele- afirmó Emmett contestando a mi pregunta- El primo de _zumosol._

Todos nos echamosa reír.

-Hay sangría, sangría Don Simón, ven vamos a disfrutar con la sangría Don Simón ¡Ay!- cantó Emmett, era su anuncio favorito.

A carcajada limpia nos fuimos a la recepción a donde nos encontramos con Jasper enviando ondas de tranquilidad al primo de _zumosol_, parecía que le había entrado un colapso.

-Hey, primo- saludó Emmett al doctor, aunque en bien poco se parecía al del anuncio, ni estaba cachas, ni era joven.

-Jope, pues si que te han sentado mal los años- afirmó Emmett pesaroso.

Me mordí la lengua para no reír ante su actuación, los otros incluido Jasper, hicieron lo mismo, el que este último luchara por no reír no ayudó mucho a la causa.

Emmett pareció meditar durante un instante, lo que le supuso un alivio a nuestro querido Don Simón, pues la expresión de horror que tenía al ver a Emmett con ese aspecto iba para foto con marco de plata.

-¿Me das un zumo?- inquirió Emmett intentando coquetear con él.

El doctor pestañeó, no parecía creérselo.

Suspiré pesadamente, esta asesoría se nos iba a hacer muuuy larga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**mar(II)etta: volví!! Y xra quedarme!!! Ya me arreglaron a Víctor (mi ordenador) por lo que seguramente, ya no tendré más problemas oks?¿**

**Estoy muuuuuuyyyyyyy feliz, APROVÉ GIMNASIA CON UN 6!!! Mi madre esta ke ni se lo cree, yo ke normalmente saco 2 y 5**

**Muajajaja**

**Otra cosa **Shikita Malfoy Cullen **me dejastes un review al ke no te pude contestar, no sé si leerás esto, pero las encuestas se ponen el en botón POLL de la parte de arriba oks?¿**

**RECUERDO: DEDICO PRÓXIMO CAP A LOS 3 PRIMEROS QUE ME MANDEN REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este cap va dedicado a **EstrellaDeHielo**, **SelenaHale **y**, Krosp, **porque son los mejores, y los quiero mogollón!!!!**

**Valéis oro!!**

**El mundo no haría nada, y yo no podría continuar escribiendo, si gente como vosotros no leyera mis fics!**

**Os keru!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 4: ¡¿EMBARAZADOS?!

-Bien- dijo el primo _zumosol _ignorando a Emmett- empezaremos por vosotros 3- nos señaló a Edward Jess y yo.

Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en un sofá gigantesco.

-¡Mi Eddie es infiel!- chilló Jessica en tono despechado antes de que preguntara Don Simón.

-Ams… ¿Y con quien le fuiste infiel Edward?- inquirió el primo de _zumosol._

-Con… Bella- afirmó señalándome.

Me tapé la cara, sonrojada.

-Le prometió que se la llevaría a la Maldivas y a mi nunca me saca de casa- el tono despechado de Jessica me hizo reír.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- inquirió Edward malicioso escuchando mis carcajadas. No se iba a salir con la suya; transformé mi risa en llanto.

-Estoy embarazada- susurré- y no sé quien es el padre… Edward o… Mike.

-¡¡BELLA!!- chilló alguien cargándose la puerta, por lo visto no lo consiguió.

-Entre los 2- escuché a Emmett gritar.

-1…2…3- la puerta cayó hecha pedazos.

-¡¡BELLA!!- gritó nuevamente Mike.

-Te amo- afirmó feliz.

-Yo la amo más- intervino Edward.

-¡No, yo mas!- gritó Jess- siempre me he sentido atraída hacia ella.

En vista de los hechos, sonó una horrenda música de culebrón barato.

-Pero, no puedo- me arrodillé dramáticamente- estoy embarazada.

Más música de culebrón.

Emmett se echó a llorar:

-Yo también, llevo ya 8 meses, por eso estoy tan gordo- afirmó- y el padre puede ser Jasper o… ¿Mike?

-¡¡NOOOOO!!-me hice la herida- Mike ¿Me fuiste infiel?

-Tú te lo buscaste, estabas siempre al lado de TU Edward.

Dios… la que se esta formando.

En ese momento, Alice salió de tenedor, y se presentó en la sala.

Más música de culebrón.

-¿Queréis apagar ese chisme?- inquirí furiosa.

-Yo también estoy embarazada- afirmó enseñando su nuevo conjunto de premamá- y no se si el padre es Rose o… Bella.

Segundos después, todos empezamos a discutir sobre nuestras supuestas paternidades, pero en ese instante, Jessica nos interrumpió.

-Yo si que tengo un problema, pronto daré a luz, y cualquiera de vosotros puede ser el padre.

Mostró su barriga, ahora abultada por lo que parecía ser un cojín.

Las discusiones aumentaron, hasta que Don Simón, se hartó.

-¡Basta!- gritó- iréis uno por uno, padres y madres, y me contareis, vuestra historia, pero ahora… iros a casa ¡YA!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mar(II)etta: madre mia!! Ke les pereció?¿ Buff… cuantos bebes verdad?¿**

**Muajaja… ya veremos como sige el fic!!!**

**Nuevamente agradecimientos a **EstrellaDeHielo**, **SelenaHale **y**, Krosp **por ser los más rápidos y mejores en dejar reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/N: Hola, soy Nona, la misma que subió los dos últimos caps de "Marginada". Ahora también subiré aquí xD. María me quiere mucho por esto, ¿verdad, mar(II)etta? xD Ella os agradecería vuestros reviews ^^**

CAPÍTULO 6: BESOS

BELLA POV

NUEVAMENTE, EN LA CONSULTA DE DON SIMÓN.

Nos sentamos en una gran sala, encima de un sofá. Edward me cogió de una mano, y Mike de la otra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas embarazada?

-Ocho meses – Contesté sin pensar.

-No los aparentas – Afirmó Edward acariciando mi tripita.

Reí – Siempre se me dio bien ocultarlo

-¿Y qué ocurrió para que te quedaras embarazada? – Volvió Don Simón.

-Le fui infiel a Mike con Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es sexy.

Edward se rió cuando Mike le miró ceñudo.

-Aparte de eso… - Dijo cansinamente nuestro primo de Zumosol

-… Es rico, considerado, cariñoso, dulce y sabe besar.

Arrugué mi nariz al imaginarme a Mike en esa posición.

-Ya, pero seguro que no tiene la piel más dorada que yo. – Participó Mile irritado.

-Eso es verdad – Acepté. – La tiene más musculosa, sin mollas.

Edward rió.

Le sonreí y se inclinó para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Y yo, como soy humana, me emocioné, colocándome en su regazo. Él respondió deslizando su mano por mi espalda, presionándome contra su cuerpo y…

-Ejem… - Nos interrumpió Don Simón.

Me sonrojé violentamente ocultando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, que vibraba a consecuencia de sus carcajadas.

Nuevamente, me coloqué en el sofá, haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-No es justo – Gimió Mile – Edward la ha podido besar y yo no.

Escuché como en el pecho de mi ángel se formaba un gruñido.

-¡Ah, no! – Salí escopeteada del sofá huyendo del cuerpo de Mike.

-Es tu novio, Bella – Me recordó el primo de Zumosol, cuando usé su cuerpo de escudo.

Mike se levantó, y tiró de mi brazo acercando su cuerpo al mío, pero yo fui más rápida; cogí a Zumosol con mis manos y le lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia Mike, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran.

Caí al suelo.

Edwar se echó a reír cuando vio sus labios sellados.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó Mike, y volvió al ataque. Pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, me acorraló contra la pared. Se inclinó y…

-¡¡NOOOO!! – Gritó Edward protectoramente; reemplazando mi cuerpo por el suyo.

-¡Quema! ¡No! ¡Me arden los labios! – Gimió Edward - ¡Blasfemia! – Chilló pareciendo la niña del exorcista.

El alarido hizo que Emmett rompiera otra puerta, colándose en la consulta.

EMMETT POV

-¡¡Blasfemia!! – Chilló mi hermanito.

-¡Eddie! ¡Manito! ¡NOO!

Rompí la puerta con mi bolso.

Bella estaba en el suelo, calmando a Edward, prometiéndole que cuando llegaran a casa le dejaría ducharse con lejía.

-La lejía no es suficiente – Proclamó Eddie – Me ha mancillado.

-Mike, mi amor, ¿¡cómo pudiste serme infiel!? – Chillé – Te prefería a ti antes que a Jazz. ¡TE ODIO!

Don Simón, estaba en la esquina sonrojado. ¡Se había enamorado de Mike!

Y mi ex-amante, Mike Newton, se hallaba intentando ligar con Edward ¡Porque besaba bien! ¡Que maleducado!

Cogí mi bolso, enfadada, y empecé a hacer el numerito de novia celosa mirando a Mike.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: Prometo que en el próximo cap habrá un parto!! Lo juro!!**

**Y… Dadle las gracias a mi amiga Nona por ofrecerse a colgar mis caps.**

**¡Ah! Y… Sorry, sé que el cap está muy mal escrito pero es que, nuevamente estoy en clase de Sociales… Sé lo que estáis pensando ¿Esta chica no estudia? Pues lleváis razón!! xD**

**Y… Eso, que la inspiración es repelida por los estudios.**

**Un beso!**

**¡GO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por suspender inglés, me han quitado el modem, asi que solo podré actualizar los fines de semana; por eso no lo pude hacer antes.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 7: RECIÉN NACIDO

ALICE POV

-¡Ya viene Rose, ya viene!- grité eufórica en cuanto tuve la visión.

-¿Viene quién?- inquirió confusa.

-El hijo de Jess.

Rose sonrió, mostrando su rostro maternal por primera vez en su vida

-¿Es chico o chica?- inquirió felizmente.

-Uhm…veamos… ¿Travesti?

EMMET POV

-¿Alice…? Ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital- afirmó Jazz.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi ángel?- inquirí cariñosa.

Jasper me miró, queriendo hablar, pero sin hacerlo.

-¿Acaso no me amas?- inquirí, preparándome un melodrama.

Su cara se trasformó a horror en cuestión de milisegundos:

-¡NOOOOOOO! Emmett, no es eso- afirmó atropelladamente- Jess va a dar a luz.

-Wiiiiiii- chillé feliz, arrastrando a Jazz hacia el hospital.

CARLISLE POV

-_¿Señor Cullen? Tenemos una emergencia, pronto la señorita Stanley dará a luz._

-De acuerdo, vayan preparando el instrumental.

Colgué, dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Mi paciente se encantaba tumbada en su camilla inspirando rápidamente.

BELLA POV

-¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde! ¡Eso te pasa por ponerte gomina!- le recriminé a mi ángel- ¿De qué sirve la velocidad vampírica, si vamos en coche?- me quejé internamente.

En cuanto aparcó, corrimos atropelladamente, hacia la habitación indicada.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, no nos permitían entrar a tanta gente; Emmett, aparentemente frustrado, tomó su bolso de corazoncitos, a conjunto con su vestido, y…

-¡Nana, nana, nana, nana, Batman!- su grito de guerra resonó, mientras rompía a pedazos la puerta del quirófano.

-Inhala… exhala…- repuso Carlisle a Jess.

Poco a poco, vimos como iban saliendo los accesorios de invierno del _Baby Born._

-Deberían de salir de allí ¿Quién es el padre?- inquirió la enfermera.

-¡YO!- chillamos todos al unísono.

Para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, el bebe ya había nacido.

-¡Oh! Es adorable- afirmó una maternal Emmett.

Tomó al bebe en brazos, pero… ¡Puff! Se le hizo popo encima.

-¡Mi nuevo vestido de corazoncitos!- gritó Emmett, lanzando al bebe al aire, con tan mala suerte que calló dentro del conducto de lavandería del pasillo.

-¡¡BEBE!!- chillamos todos, corriendo escaleras abajo.

CARLISLE POV

-Pobre niño- alegó la enfermera que antes había intentado echarlos- pero… ¿De quién era el padre de verdad?

Me lo plateé durante unos instantes, finalmente contesté frustrado:

-Podría ser de cualquiera, incluido suyo.

Los ojos de la enfermera se desenfocaron.

-¡Mi bebe!- chilló antes de correr escaleras abajo.

BELLA POV

-Esta muerto- afirmó Rosalie sollozando.

-No puede se posible, le matamos- atajó Jazz con culpabilidad, lo que nos hizo sentirnos peor a todos nosotros.

Con un profundo estruendo, la puerta se abrió; por ella, salió una enfermera desesperada.

-Mi niño- afirmó apesadumbrada.

-Esta muerto- concluí en apenas un susurro. Edward me pasó las manos por los hombros en señal de consuelo.

La enfermera tomó al _Baby Born, _y lo colocóen el suelo; empezó a hacerle el boca a boca.

Un silencio se formó en la sala, mientras todos, mirábamos compugnados, los vanos intento de la enfermera de conseguir que el bebe regresara a la vida.

De repente, le bebé, se hizo popo de nuevo.

-¡SIIIIIII!- gritó Emmett, feliz.

-Esta vivo- afirmé.

Pero cuando le fuimos a cambiar el pañal, nos dimos cuenta de algo:

-N-No... Tiene… ¿Cosita?- alegó Jazz, patéticamente.

Todos miramos asombrados la parte baja del muñeco, no había nada; solo el agujero de hacer popo.

-No sabemos si es niño o niña- afirmó Jazz.

-Si que lo sabemos- concluyó la duendecilla- ni es niño, ni niña.

Sonreí, conociendo la respuesta:

-No es ni niño, ni niña, por que es… ¡Travesti!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: ya expliqué porque tardé tanto en actualizar, espero sinceramente, que este cpa me sirbe de disculpas.**

**Por cierto, pasaos por el nuevo fic de mi amiga **Little Gloy4everPink, **se llama** incomprendida,** es la historia de Alice, y a mi me ha resultado bastante original (lo tengo en favoritas historias).**

**Un beso!**

**Pulsa aquí para review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ams… tardé, lo sé, pero el caso está que últimamente estuve con problemas psicológicos y escribir un fic de risa con ese estado anímico me resulta imposible.**

**Gracias a todos por los fantásticos reviews que me mandasteis, sois los mejores.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 8: LA CABINA TELEFÓNICA ASESINA

EMMETT POV

Al salir del hospital me encontré con una moneda.

—¡¡Wiiii!!— chillé feliz—. Soy rica.

Jazz me miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio, le pegué con el bolso indignada.

— ¡Así no se le mira a una señorita!

Tomé mi supermoneda, y empecé a bailar como heidi. De repente vi una cabina.

— ¡Genial!— grité eufórica—. Voy a llamar a Bella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Mi móvil sonó.

— ¿Diga?— contesté.

—_Crrr… ¡Hola! …Crrr… Le llamamos desde la comisaría de policía …Crrr… somos los secuestradores …Crrr… raptamos al jefe de policía Swan …Crrr… usted es su hija Crrr… pedimos de rescate 50000000000000€ …Crrr… en dinero negro— _la llamada se cortó.

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!— grité aterrada—. ¡Han secuestrado a Charlie!

Y a todo esto…. ¿Qué tiene que ver _Crrr, _con el secuestro?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EMMETT POV

— ¡Jooo!— me quejé a la cabina—, se me agotó la moneda; voy a ver si a Jazz le queda dinero.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando lo quise abrir… Se rompió.

Empujé forcejeando para ver si lo lograba y…

— ¡Ai! — sollocé—, me rompí una uña.

Observé como la puerta me impedía a huida, y tiré, ¡No se movía!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Me quedaré aquí encerrado para siempre; moriré de inanición, y abandonaré a mi Jazz.

— ¡Cariño!— chillé—. Te amo, no me dejes morir, sálvame.

Jazz tragó saliva y se fue por piernas, dejándome abandonada.

— Te odio— le grité a través de la cabina.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

— ¡¡Papá!! Regresa— mi ángel me escuchó.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella?— inquirió Edward al ver mi desconsuelo.

—Secuestraron a Charlie— afirmé bañada de lágrimas.

Edward tomó mi móvil.

—Te llamaron cierto— afirmó con suficiencia—, pues tranquila, que detectaremos la señal telefónica e iremos en su busca.

—Te amo— le susurré más apaciguada a mi dios griego salvador.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EMMETT POV

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

— ¡¡Socorro!!— chillé aterrada—. Llevo diez minutos aquí, y seguro que me volveré loca.

La gente que pasaba me miró, y empezó a susurrar:

— _¿Es esa la nueva mujer barbuda del circo?_

—…

—… _¡Vaya! Pues si que lo hicieron bien este año, les está saliendo tan realista._

—…

— _¡Ala! Pues si que se gastaron dinero esta año en el nuevo reclamo del circo._

Les miré furiosa.

— ¡¡Qué no soy una… cosa de esas!! ¡Soy un vampiro!

Se rieron.

— Y os voy a chupar la sangre— afirmé de manera temible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Edward empezó a correr con su volvo, hasta que por fin, llegamos a una cabina.

—¡¡Emmett!!— chillamos ambos al observarle de rodillas rezar al cielo.

Corrimos a la cabina, y antes de que nos colocáramos a su lado, Emmett murmuró.

—Jazz me ha abandonado, ahora le odio, tendremos que ir a ver al ascensor matrimonial, seguro que el primo de _zumosol,_ nos ayuda.

Rodé mis ojos.

Edward frunció el ceño:

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que habían secuestrado a su padre?

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—Shhh… la culpa la tuvo la moneda ¡Ella me obligó a hacerlo!

—Pues entonces, no te sacaremos de aquí.

Sin hacer caso a Edward me dispuse a ayudar a su hermano, pero entonces, misteriosamente, me quedé encerrada con Emmett en la cabina.

— ¡NOO!— gritó Edward.

— ¡SIIIIIII!— chillo Emmett—. Ahora tengo comida.

Se relamió.

—Err… La señoritas no se comportan así, además comer humanos engorda— susurré para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Tienes razón.

Me abrazó.

— ¿Y ahora por qué le haces eso a mi novia?— inquirió Edward enfadado.

—Porque tengo miedo— afirmó una indefensa Emmett, arremangándose su falda—, además esta cabina es la sobrina de contenedor, y… bueno, ¡Es más asesina que él!

— ¿¡QUÉ!?—chilló Edward—. No lo sabía, Bella vas a morir.

—¡¡NOOO!!— grité yo.

—¡¡SIII!!— se inmiscuyó Emmett.

Jamás saldremos de aquí, ¡Nos comerá!

Pero justo entonces me di cuenta de algo.

—Emmett ¿Probaste a empujar la puerta hacia fuera en vez de hacia dentro como haces siempre?

Me miró.

—No.

Me separé de él, e hice fuerza hacia fuera, la puerta cedió, y se abrió.

Le pegué una colleja por imbécil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Espero que os haya gustado, sé que me quedó un poco soso el cap.**

**Ams… sé que pasó algo de PLAGIO con este fic, y por eso quería deciros que si sabéis algo de eso, que me informéis, por favor, os deberé una enserio; de todos modos me comuniqué con la persona que lo hizo y le dije que debería de haberme pedido permiso como mínimo.**

**Bueno, pasaros por mi nuevo fic:**

Tan solo una más:

**Edward puede leerle la mente a Bella, y esta, tampoco es su cantante ¿Su relación funcionará siendo ella una más?**

Twilight - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 903 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 5-10-09 - Published: 5-9-09 - Edward & Bella

**LINK: **http : // www .fanfiction .net /s/5050444/1/ Tan_solo_una_mas **(sin espacios), a ver si me dejais un bonito review.**

**¡¡Un besazo!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANTES QUE NADA INFORMAR DE QUE VICTOR, ****MI ORDENADOR ESTÁ MUERTO, ****NO SÉ CUANDO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR, AHORA MISMO ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO EN EL PC DE UNA AMIGA.**

**SI NO ACTUALICÉ ANTES ES PORQUE ANDO CON CERO IDEAS, Y AGRADECERÍA QUE SI A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRIERA ALGO ME LO HICIERA SABER.**

**AH, Y POR ÚLTIMO, ****NO LE BUSQUÉIS SENTIDO AL FIC, SON PARIDAS ENTRELAZADAS, PUNTO,**** SOLO ES UNA IDEA TONTA PARA HACEROS REIR UN RATO.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPÍTULO 9: EL ATAQUE A PAPÁ NOEL (PARTE 1)

EMMETT POV

Preparé el árbol de navidad eufórica, pronto el señor Nöel nos traerá los regalos.

Revisé mi carta de petición de regalos:

_Querido padre Nöel, como este año he sido muy buena, quiero que me traigas:_

_- Una muñeca inchable para que Alice la pueda maquillar (por favor asegúrate antes de traerla de que no esté viva, sería una tortura si lo estuviera)._

_-Un muñeco de "Elmo cosquillas" para Jazz, así se dará cuenta de que hay alguien con una vida más emo que la suya._

_-Una pala nueva para Edward, la otra que tenía se le rompió al cavar el hoyo a donde quería enterrar a Mike._

_-Un juego de "operación" para Carlisle (así no experimentará con vidas humanas)._

_-El espejo de la bruja malvada de Blancanieves para Rose, así podrá liquidar a todas las personas que sean más hermosas que ella._

_-Para Bella… un anillo de castidad, le hará falta teniendo a Edward de pareja._

_-Para mí… Uhm… Déjame pensar… ¡¡Un conjunto de ropa interior de patitos!! Así pegará con mi vestido._

_-Para Don Simón, una fábrica de zumos, por lo que he visto se encuentra en la ruina._

_-Y para Esme… no sé, ella nunca se queja de nada._

Miré mi carta pensativa.

Tenía que averiguar que regalo le gustaría a Esme para navidades.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

DOS HORA DESPUÉS…

Esto es superaburrido, Esme no hacía NADA.

¿Y ahora que hago?

Me quedé mirando mis nuevos zapatos de dálmatas contando los segundos que pasaban.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

— ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!— un segundo más y me moriré de aburrimiento.

Ya sé, le iré a preguntar a Bella.

BELLA POV

Estaba dormida plácidamente en mi cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Me tropecé con la silla de mi escritorio intentando abrir.

EMMETT POV

— ¡¡La puerta asesina intenta vetarme el paso hacia la casa de Bella!! ¡Todo esto es un complot del señor Nöel para que no averigüe que quiere Esme para navidades y así que él consiga ahorrase dinero en regalos!

Tenía sentido, aunque… claro, los duendecillos son los encargados de construirlos en su fábrica.

A lo mejor los duendecillos se pusieron el huelga, seguramente estarían hartos de que Papá Noel abusara de ellos como trabajadores.

Sí, será eso.

Ya sé, romperé la puerta con mi bolso, para que después Bella me ayude con las pancartas de la huelga de los duendecillos de Papá Noel.

BELLA POV

— ¡Superman, tortilla con pan!— canturreó Emmett antes de cargarse la puerta con su bolso.

Dios mío, a lo mejor tendría un ladrillo dentro o… algo.

Tragué al observar su vestido verde con un gorro de duendecillo, también llevaba unas chapas a donde ponía "Los hombrecillos verdes también tenemos vida".

— ¡Emmett! Ahora tendrás que reparar la puerta de entrada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Luego llamaré a Jazz para que la repare, mi marido es un manitas en esas cosas.

Decidí no ponerme a discutir con él, por ello.

— ¿Por qué me buscas?

—Verás Bella, he tenido la idea de ayudar a los duendecillos de Papá Noel a hacer huelga, y tú me vas a ayudar.

—Papá Noel viene en diciembre, no en julio.

Emmett pareció reflexionar sobre ello.

—¡¡Tienes razón, hace demasiada calor para poner el árbol!! Pero… a qué lugar podríamos ir en el que fuera invierno.

—Tendría que ser en el otro hemisferio de la tierra, y… de todos modos, allí navidades es en verano, así que supongo que da lo mismo.

Emmett no me escuchó.

—¡¡Yupi!! Iremos al otro hemisferio de la tierra en busca de los duendecillos.

Afirmó antes de tirar de mí.

EDWARD POV

Alguien llamó a mi móvil.

— ¿Diga?

—_Edward, soy Bella, Emmett me ha secuestrado—_ escuché a mi ángel atemorizada_._

— ¿Qué?— inquirí estupefacto.

—Lo que escuchas, salimos del país.

—¡¡Bella, en qué país estáis!!—inquirí aterrado por las ideas de mi hermano.

—Emm… esto… estamos en…

La llamada se cortó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bien, ahora tenéis trabajo por hacer, yo soy ESPAÑOLA del hemisferio norte, y obviamente, BUSCO UN PAÍS DEL HEMISFERIO SUR, así que ya sabéis, DEJADME EL NOMBRE DE UN PAÍS QUE OS GUSTE, A ALLÍ SERÁ A DONDE ESTARÁN EMMETT Y BELLA.**

**Prometo que el siguiente cap será más gracioso, este es solo el de introducción.**


End file.
